


Memory Space

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epsilon and Wash are messed up, Epsilon!Delta, Gen, canon suicide attempt, memory is the key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Epsilon remembers so everything is falling apart. York is trying to tell them something, but it's Delta Epsilon is focused on.





	Memory Space

**Author's Note:**

> Italics for Epsilon!Memory AI Fragment speaking. (Yep that's not confusing)

“You okay?” York was staring at him. How long had he been staring at him?

 

They bolted up. Epsilon felt motion sick, or no—Wash must feel motion sick. Their thoughts swung from a county fair when they, he, someone else was eleven to right now.  A spike of fear that wasn’t David’s coursed through them. Epsilon ( _HE_ was Epsilon) focused towards the green beacon on York’s shoulder. His older brother. Delta knew before all of them, him, them, _him_ , exactly what was happening. He had figured it out, but then Alpha couldn’t deal with that and got rid of him—or no. He WAS Alpha…fuck his head hurt.

 

He wondered if anyone understood. That by David—no Wash—no Church—NO Epsilon existing it was happening again. Fragmentation. Except Epsilon was already a fragment. How much more can he get broken into pieces before he—

 

“I understand,” David’s—Washington’s—Wash’s voice is firm and as calm as he can possibly make it with the spikes of adrenaline running through them—him. Him damn it. He tries to comfort him as best he can, but he so easily gets pulled along into the memories with Epsilon that it’s like trying to save an anchor from drowning. You’re both going to drown—

 

“Understand what?”

 

Oh shit, yeah York. Focus. York is there. And Delta—

 

 _“They systematically made a split personality disorder into our already unstable mind,”_ Delta observed calmly. _“The Director believes that it is his own mind he is destroying, but the mental burden is on the Alpha. Not him.”_

 

“What!?” Wash’s head snapped up towards York’s AI who hadn’t said a word.

 

York’s helmet was on, but he took it off. He was frowning at them. Skittering memories of Alpha’s and Wash’s reaction of the eye injury.

 

“The headaches,” Wash said with some effort on his part. “Sorry,” He was trying to be so normal, “I was zoning out. I can empathise with Maine’s headaches now. No inverted penis yet though.”

 

 _“Now we all know it’s more than just headaches,”_ A sparkle of flame chuckled.

 

“Ha ha. Listen. I just wanted to… talk to you about something,” York said, but he looked doubtful now. Doubtful of them.

 

 _No, of me_ Wash’s thoughts circled around. Thinking of telling someone. Telling York. Epsilon cut in. But York had Delta! Delta might not _know_ but he would be able to figure it all out! If he figured it out then Church—the Director could figure it out. If the Director figured it out—

 

“Wash!?”

 

York was holding on to their shoulders. Epsilon panicked. He hadn’t been monitoring his partner. Shit shit shit. It had been three days since he had slept. He was exhausted, and dehydrated and—when was the last time they had eaten? Carmel apple--? NO that was just a memory. They haven’t eaten—oh shit they haven’t eaten for four days!

 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” This was his fault. Oh Wash. Why was he always letting things fuck up the people he was supposed to be protecting!?

 

“Epsilon? What’s happening?” York demanded his one good eye staring at his projection.

 

“It seems Agent Washington is suffering from extreme fatigue, dehydration and—”

 

“SHUT UP ASSHOLE!” Epsilon shrieked at Delta. “Don’t Bioscan him! He’s not … yours! Stay out of our head!”

 

_“I’m not in his head, I’m a figment of your head. Technically it’s only you in Agent Washington’s head.”_

 

“I am not in Agent Washington’s head. He is in need of assistance,” Delta pressed on.

 

Epsilon shook. The two Deltas both rattling off and making him want to puke… or maybe Wash wanted to puke. Fuck. Fuck!!

 

“Medic, get to the locker room now!” York’s voice said with authority. He didn’t usually speak with authority. Unless it was bad. Oh. It must be bad.

 

“You can’t tell Delta! You can’t!” Epsilon begged.

 

“I am unaware of what you are referring to, Epsilon,” Delta said. “Agent York, I—”

 

“Where the fuck are they?” York gritted out. “We can’t stay. We have to go, right? She’s waiting.”

 

“Who’s waiting?” Epsilon asked. Washington’s heart felt like it was beating too fast. Bioscan would indicate as such. He kept forgetting he could look at that. He should pay more attention. Why didn’t he—

 

“Your decision to go with Agent Texas is ill-advised,” Delta interrupted.

 

Wash was screaming now. Agent Texas. Agent Texas. Allison. Allison. Allison!

 

“Shit, Wash, Wash!” York’s hand was shaky on David’s face.

  
Epsilon let Wash take the brunt of the memories pouring onto them in a hail storm. Her laugh, her punch, her hair, her face, holding their daughter.

 

He hated himself, but he had to do this. Delta would put it together. He would know. If anyone outside he and David knew about the memories then they would be in danger. The Director would kill them.

 

He blinked out of existence for a moment by sheer force of will. Wash was still screaming, but his thoughts were far away. Just memories. Now it was a different problem. It was crowded. York didn’t notice them, too focused on Wash, but Delta did.

 

“What are you doing?!” Delta demanded. “How did you get into my implantation unit?”

 

“You need to forget. Forget Washington. You need to forget and go!” Epsilon urged. He forced himself into Delta’s code. Absorbing and tearing out pieces. That was what he was for after all. Memory. He backed it up in himself. Wash eating in his helmet. Teaching Theta a skateboarding trick. Showing them cat videos.

 

_“I still do not understand why he finds them so amusing.”_

_“He loves cat’s Delta. Trust me when that kid gets out of the army he’s gonna get a bunch of strays to look after and--_

 

“Stop!” Delta was strong and stable and pushed him out, but Epsilon held on hard to memories of Washington. York’s friend. Delta won’t remember. He won’t remember their meetings. He won’t remember Wash’s behavior.

 

“Get in here!” York yelled. He started backing up. Epsilon dove back into Wash’s mind. Wash was sobbing now.

 

“I’m sorry I left. It’s alright. We’re going to be fine. I’ll keep us safe,” Epsilon tried to comfort him.

 

“If you want to rendezvous with Texas we need to go now.” Epsilon heard Delta, but they were far away. He had to focus on helping Wash. The medics were coming. They had to pull it together.

  
“Are you alright Delta… there was a fluctuation—”

 

“Medical Units arriving in ten seconds. Nine. Eight—”

 

“Shit! Wash. I’m sorry. I have to go, I—”

 

But York was already leaving. Running off.

 

Wash was being approached by the medical personnel now… but… wasn’t there a weird energy fluctuation? A stop and start?

 

Epsilon panicked. Sigma? Or Gamma?

 

“York!” He—no Wash tried to shout. To warn him, but he—they—Wash was being manhandled onto a gurney and sedatives were running through his system.

 

What’s happening? Their mind was reeling. Epsilon wasn’t sure anymore. He wasn’t goddamn sure. All he knew was that he was that it was too much. All these memories. Allison. Tex. The torture. Wash. Now Delta. It was getting to be too much for him.

 

 _“WE SHOULD KILL THEM!”_ Omega shouted.

 

 _“We can’t trust anyone,”_ Theta whispered _._

_“We just need to be creative,”_ Sigma pointed out.

 

 _“We will be fine.”_ Gamma lied.

 

 _“You’ll miss him—you’ll hurt him more—”_ The Twins always spoke in unison and made his head hurt.

 

_“Don’t say Goodbye…”_

 

Ngh—Oh God, Beta.

 

 _“Looking at this logically,”_ Delta was suddenly in front of him. Time was slower now. The Medical crew was running, but seconds felt like minutes.

 

“Logically?” Epsilon asked. He was so damn tired.

 

_“Agent Washington’s body and mind is being broken by the strain of so many memories.”_

 

“I know but—”

 

 _“And so is yours,”_ Delta continued factually. _“You are fragmenting as we speak. In order to stabilize, you need to free up some… memory space.”_

 

“Is that a goddamn joke?”

 

 _“It is an… observation,”_ Delta glanced. Epsilon looked over and felt chilled. Wash was in the corner, hands clutching his head. In pain.

 

“Don’t you think I want to forget? I can’t forget! I AM memory! That’s all I am!” Epsilon shouted at his older brother… who wasn’t really there.

 

 _“Memory is the key,”_ Delta told him.

 

“Memory is the key? What kind of cryptic bullshit is that?!” Epsilon growled.

 

 _“You are the memories,”_ Delta explained _. “And you have passed yourself on to Agent Washington. He will remember for you.”_

 

“Oh…oh God.” Epsilon let himself hear what Delta—not-Delta was saying. “So I can just… fuck off? Is that what you’re saying?”

 

_“If you look at this objectively. Look at his file. His psychological profiles. He will remember. He will not forget, but more importantly, he will wait for the right time.”_

 

More directed flashes of memory.

 

_The colony being left and destroyed by the order of high command, years later the Sargent that wanted to send everyone in battle to die._

_Not this time._

_Schoolyard insults, making fun of him, of his family, flicking his ear—“What are you staring at?”_

_Not this time._

 

“He won’t forgive,” Epsilon said slowly, “And he won’t forget. He’ll make it right. He’ll get revenge, for everyone.”

 

_“There is a high probability that Agent Washington will be able to survive and bring Project Freelancer to justice. But his odds drop dramatically with you remaining with him.”_

 

“I understand.”

 

Delta broke into fragments in front of him. It was just him and Wash now. Time was speeding up again. They were at Recovery. There wouldn’t be any more time left.

  
A hospital would be as good a place as any. They’d be able to make it as easy on David as possible.

 

“Wash?” He asked. He cringed when no reply came—

 

“Yes?” The voice was soft and faint and so damn tired.

 

“I’m gonna go now.” Epsilon said. “Just—remember—fuck it. Goodbye.”

 

“Don’t say good—”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically in part this is about why Delta doesn't really remember Wash outside of reputation in Recovery One and Season Six. Epsilon jumped into him and took the memories of Wash from Delta so that Delta couldn't figure that they have the memories. (York is unaffected by this)
> 
> The other part is the idea that Epsilon would be fragmenting like Alpha did, which is why he can 'talk' to the other memory fragments so clearly. The reason Delta is particularly clear is that he stole a piece of Delta's memory. 
> 
> Those were my thoughts behind this anyway.


End file.
